My Ex-Noxian
by KoreanJezuz
Summary: Young Oliver is graduating from Summoner School and it's time for him to choose his first Champion. Him and his friend are the two highest ranked graduate in the class. Things with his Champion quickly escalate on all fronts do to her previous life. These things quickly begin to consume his life and begin to involve his friend's lives as well.
1. Meeting Her

**Author's** **Note: Hello everyone, just thought of doing a story like this. Let me know if you like the first-person point of view. I was thinking about switching the story to a third-person point of view. But if you prefer the f-p point of view then I'll keep it this way. I had already typed the first two chapters. So if you guys want a third person point of view it won't be until the third chapter. Well I hope you like it and please follow and favorite. Also please leave a review or pm if you have anything to say on this story.**

* * *

My name is Oliver, my friends call me Oli. I'm not just a normal human being. My people are like humans but also have several differences. We look and do everything that humans do but we are able to manipulate and conjure elements. I personally can manipulate and conjure water and ice. Also one thing that makes us different then humans, we mate for life. When we find someone who will be our mate, we will never be with someone else. Even if they die we will never mate again. The final difference is that we also live for triple the amount of time that humans do. When we hit our 20's our physical features don't change that much until we are over 150 years old.

Well I'm 23 and I am just finishing up my final year at Summoner School. I'm one of the first of my kind who wanted to become a summoner but I am the first of my kind to be accepted into the school. My class started out as 100 but now in our final year we have dwindled down to only 10.

At our graduation we will be given our diploma and we will be paired with our first Champion that we choose. We are with that Champion for 1 year, then we can decide if we would like to stay with them for another year or be paired with another one. Before we get paired we have to go through a mental test. To make sure we mentally can handle a year long pairing. Then if we pass we get to interview the available champions.

* * *

Today is the day I have go take my mental test. In this test, I will sit in a chair and be sedated. While sedated they will put me through my worse fear. I already know what that is, it is that I won't be able to save the person that I love.

Well it's 10:30 in the morning, time to get dressed and head over to the school. I grabbed my summoner robe and put it on. The school had given all the summoners robes indicating where we would be placed. I wore a light blue robe with dark grey trim. I had won all my matches that will determine my placement to where I will start after I graduate. I also carried most of them. I had preformed the best in all other matches too so I was placed the highest of all my fellow classmates. Only one person was placed even close to me. That was my good fiend Olivia. She was placed in the gold tier in the 3rd division. I was placed in the platinum tier in the 5th division. Only a very selective amount of people were placed as high as I was. I was beyond honored, when I found out my placement last Friday.

On my way there, I was just thinking about the test when all of a sudden I heard a female yell. I ran over to where it was coming and I saw a white haired women trapped in a corner. I recognized her, she was that Ex-Noxian, ahh what's her name, oh yeah Riven. She was backed into a corner and had her broken sword in front of her with her right hand. She was clearly injured because she had all her wait on her left leg and had blood running down her right led. Her left was holding her stomach. Then I recognized the two attackers. They were the 2 brothers of Noxus, Darius and Draven.

Draven was spinning his axes about to throw it. As soon as he threw the axe at Riven, I put up an ice wall which caught the axe. Draven and his brother quickly turned towards me and charged, while Riven just looked at me shocked. "Boy, you done fucked up!" Draven yelled as he threw his other axe and Darius went up to dunk me. I caught the blade again with Ice, while I rolled out of the way of Darius coming down. I turned to face Darius and froze him there. Draven charged again with no axes this time and I froze him just like his brother.

I knew they would thaw out in a few hours so she and I was safe. I walked over to the Ex-Noxian who was still standing there shocked at how I saved her and how I handled the two Noxian's so easily. "Uhhh Riven. Please can you sit down so I can help you with your leg."

She broke out of her frozen like state and spoke, "No. Why are you helping me? Who are you?"

"Uhh yes you need to sit, I can heal you. I helped you because I saw a person in danger and I knew I couldn't just leave you helpless. Now I'm Oliver, and about to graduate from Summoner school."

"Fine I will sit. My name is Riven; The Exile but you probably knew that already. Since you are a summoner, but it you do anything funny, I will gut you. You understand?" She paused waiting for a response, so I nodded. "But I must say, thank you Summoner but you just got involved with something you probably don't want be involved with."

"Thank you for sitting and please call my Oli. I think I can handle myself." She shook her head at that last statement.

I sat next to her and put my hands on the wound to heal her. Even though I specialize in ice, all summoners must learn a bunch of basic spells. One of those spells is heal. The wound instantly closed and there was no scar. "Now Riven, I healed you but I don't specialize in healing. As you saw I specialized in Ice and also Water. Now I'm sure your leg and stomach is fine but I might consider seeing Sona or Sorraka. Now I gotta go take and pass a mental exam, I would like to see you at my interviews I will be doing afterwards. If you don't mind coming?"

"I don't mind if you call me to your interviews. Can you do more with ice and water?"

"Yes. Just watch and give me you hand." She hesitantly gave me her hand. I quickly cupped her hand and made a frozen rose in it.

She looked completely shocked. "You. You just made a rose in my hand. The detail is insane, you are amazing." She smiled at me. She looked so cute at that moment. I just stared at her but after a few seconds she caught me staring. I quickly looked away but I could tell that my face became a little shade of red.

"Well thank you Riven. I best be going to take my test. I look forward to talking to you more later this afternoon." She nodded and thanked me for healing her and the rose again before I took off. I hope she really is ok with me calling her into my interviews. I really would like to get know her better.

* * *

I was completely beat after that test. I hardly could handle and get through it. The test is of your worst fear as I have said but I have dreamed this fear several times. This time it was different then every dream I've ever had in the past. Normally the person that I love is just a bland person, someone with no face. This time, the person had a face that I knew. When the test began and I saw the person I loved dying, I ran up and knelt next to her, holding her in my arms. Then I looked at the persons face, it... it was Riven's. I tried to save her like I would try to save the person in every dream but it would fail. I just sat there and held her as she slowly bleed out in front of me.

I finally got to the conference rooms that were set up for the ten of us, all of us past. As I walked in I was given a tablet that had all the available Champions on it and all information on them. Then there was food in the center of the room that had doors that led to all of our rooms. There was burgers, hot dogs, chips, salsa, crackers, cheese and so much more. I grabbed a burger and some chips and salsa before I headed to the room for me. When I sat down I turned the tablet on and began to swipe through the champions. Aatrox, no. Amumu, cute but no. Bard, interesting but not the play style I like. Cho'Gath, oh hell no. I went through all of the Champions alphabetically. Then I got to the 'R's' and I saw her, Riven; The Exile. Her white haired and red eyes are just amazing to look at.

I tapped on her and began to go through all her information but stopped after I read the first few sentenced. If I was going to pair with her and possibly be with her for life. I'm going to know everything, from her and only find things out when she is willing to tell me. I'm not going to find stuff out from notes that may or may not be know exist by the person the notes are on. After that I grabbed the phone in the room and dialed the number to the front desk that sends champions to us. "Hello there. If you wouldn't mind can you send me Riven, please."

"Right away Summoner. Expect her there with in the next minute."

Exactly a minute later I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and standing behind it was Riven. Damn those people at the front desk are on point. "Hello Riven. Please come in and have a seat." I stepped back, holding the door opened to allow Riven to come in and take a seat. "So Riven how's your leg and stomach?"

"They're quite good summoner. I went and saw Soraka right after you left. She said that you did a fantastic job of healing me. Thanks again."

"Your welcome. Riven didn't I say to call me Oli? Also I'm going to be choosing my first champion in the coming week and well I would like to get to know you better."

"Oh yeah sorry, Oli. I'm just not use to calling summoners by their names. Usually they just want to be called by there titles. Umm and don't they give you a tablet that has information on us? Ranging from our history to our attitude to even the food we like and more." Ok so she does know of the notes but still I will not look at it.

"Yes Riven they did but I don't want to get to know everything without earning the information from you. I feel like that is violation of your privacy. Riven what I'm saying is I would like to only know things about you that you are willing to tell me yourself." Riven just sat there shocked, staring at me.

"Why?"

"Well Riven, I won't lie, I like you. I have used you before in a few time in my promotional games we had a few weeks ago. I really liked the way you played and everything. I got a little idea about who you are from what you would say during the match. From that I wanted to get to know you better but I wasn't sure. Then I saw that you were available for Champion Select but I still wasn't sure if I would want to choose you and get to know you. Then I met you in person outside of a match this morning and I knew I really did want to get you know you better. I knew you were a available and I had that chance to but only if you are willing to go with it." She sat there and let out another one of her cute smiles, as her faced turned a light shade of red from what I had just said. Shit I'm really falling for her just from her looks, I just hope she lets me get to know her.

"Ok I will allow you to select me if that is what you want." Yes thank god. "For now though I will only tell you a little about me, well because outside of you being a Summoner I don't know much about you." I nodded, that is fair. "Ok I'm am an Ex-Noxian. I wield a runic, stone sword but I know you know that. I was a high ranking official in the Noxian Military that was until the battle against Ionia when things went bad and I exiled myself." She paused and I saw her begin to clench her teeth and shut her eyes. It looked like the woman was in pain. Then she rubbed her bandaged arm a few times before she spoke again. "I think that is enough of my history for now but do you mind if I take a sip from your drink? I just realized I need to take my pain medication."

"Oh it's fine, by all means drink as much as you want or need." I grabbed my cup which was almost empty and filled it up. She thanked me and took out a bottle and poured 2 pills in to her hands then tossed it into her mouth, then took a drank. Then she thanked me for the drink. I wanted to know what had happened in Ionia but I knew that I had not earned the right to know what happened. So we just sat there and talked about life, how it is to be champion, how it is to be summoner and many other things. Before we knew it there was time to go. A person had just knocked on our door and said that they were about to close up shop and we needed to go. When we got out of the room we saw everybody thanking there champions the champion they were interviewing. I turned to Riven, "Thank you for allowing me to choose you. I really hope when we finally are bound that things are fun for you and me."

"You're welcome Oli and same here about the fun part." She laughed. I gave her a hug, she stood there shocked but then she hugged back. I let her go after a few seconds and she walked away.

Suddenly I felt a nudge from my right. I looked over and saw that it was my good friend, Olivia. "Hey Oli, who was that?" She teased.

"That was uhh… Riven. So how many of Champions did you go through?"

"Isn't that the Champion that you used in some of our promotional matches a few weeks ago? Well lets see I went through all of them but Riven. How about you?"

"Yes and umm… Just Riven." I said nervously.

"You mean you only saw Riven for the six hours we have been here interviewing people?"

"Yeahhh… She's really nice and I wanted to get to know her."

"How the hell does it take you six hours to get to know one Champion. You know how to use a tablet right?" I nodded. "Well said tablet, has all the information of the Champions on it."

"I know it does but I didn't look at it. I wanted to learn everything from her in person."

"Wow, are you falling for her?" My face went a little red. Liv saw this and laughed. "Ok, ok fair enough, Riven is quite cute. Just be careful Oli, I know about your race and how you only mate once for life." I nodded.

"So who will you be choosing this Saturday at graduation?"

"Well honestly I have no clue at the moment. I assume though, that you will be choosing Riven?"

"Yes. Yes I will be."


	2. Graduation

**Author's Note: Hello again. There is a lot of Riven stories going up recently so hopefully this isn't to much like any of the others. I read the other ones and I think this story is different than the others. If you guys feel like this story is really similar to any of the other, please let me know. So I can try to differentiate this story from the others.**

 **Well here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. After I read through it a couple times to edit, I think I'm going to keep it as a first-person story. For people who want action and everything, that won't happen most likely for another chapter or two. I really want to develop the relationship between Oliver and Riven. I also what to develop the friendship between Oliver and Olivia, which will happen more next chapter.**

 **Well please favorite and follow the story if you like it so far. Also leave a review or pm me if you have any sort of suggestion or criticism on the story on how I can fix any errors and what not.**

* * *

It's 10 am, Saturday morning and it's time to get up. I heard my alarm going and I slammed it to turn it off. Pretty sure that it is broken now because the time disappeared from where it was suppose to shown. Even with that, nothing could ruin my day. This is the day I've waited for when I joined Summoner School 5 years ago. Today I will walk on stage get my diploma, summon my Champion I will be selecting. We will place our hands on a binding stone that will lock in my selection for the next year.

I quickly headed to my desk that is against the wall that was to the right my bed. Once I got there I turned on my my radio, hooked up my computer, turned on some rap and dubstep and blasted it. When I said I blasted music, I mean it. Like the windows were shaking from the base. It's prob not good for the windows but I didn't care, I'm in a great mood. I couldn't here myself talk. Now time to take a shower, I walked over to my bathroom and hopped in the shower. I was in an out with in a 5 minutes, I've never showered so fast. Then I turned down the music a tad because I was getting a little bit of a headache.

Right as I turned the music down I heard someone knock on my door. I don't know how I heard it because the music was still very loud. It must have just happened at the right moment in between songs where there is a slight moment of quiet. "Coming, give me a second. I have to get dressed. Who is it though?"

"Umm… It's Riven. Oli, can I come in?" Ah it's the Champion I'm gonna select. She is amazing. I don't even really know her and I can feel myself heating up just thinking of her, why am I so excited? Ah whatever.

"Ok. I believe I have a spare key in the biggest rock to the right of the door. Do you see it?" I yelled out my window. Well I just let the whole street know where my spare key is. Guess I'm going to move it now.

"Yeah I got it. I'm coming in."

"Ok, you can keep the key, you're going to need one. I'm almost dressed, be down in a sec. Make yourself comfortable." I have a relatively modern looking houses. The outside is very block like. Meaning it was a bunch of 90 degree corners, with tall windows. The walls on the outside are made out of mahogany. I have an upstairs that over hangs where my living room is, with a balcony. The inside of my house on the ground level is very open with high ceilings. Then the upstairs level has two bedrooms, the master bedroom that is mine. Then there is also one that is a little smaller, where Riven will be moving in. Around the outside there isn't much yard but there is a lot of trees.

I had quickly put on some of what I will be wearing to my graduation. I had my black suit pants and under shirt on. I started to button up my shirt as I headed down to see her. She was facing the door than turned around to face me as soon as I got next to her. "Hello Riven. You look... You look amazing." The white dress looks amazing on her. The way it's cut was just perfect on her the really showed off her body. The cut along the legs is diagonal. It starts a little higher than the middle of her right thigh, then it goes a little lower than the middle of her left thigh. The top only had one strap that went over right shoulder.

"Aww thanks for the complement. I thought I would wear this to your graduation. What do you think?"

"I think it is absolutely perfect. The graduation isn't for another 3 hours. So what brings you here early?"

"Well I thought I would come over early and start bringing my belongings from the dorm. Considering I will be moving in with you in, 3 hours. Honesty I can't wait, the rooms that Champions that don't have a Summoner and that are not part of a faction are pretty shitty. Your house looks amazing." She took steps forward and turned in a circle as she did. To make sure that she could get a 360 degree view of where she was standing. She ended up right in front of. When she realized how close she was to me. Then she looked like she stuttered than backed up a little.

I laughed at how awkward she just looked but didn't antagonize her about it. "Thanks. I officially have owned it for three weeks but I have only lived here for a week. I've only just brought over the last few of my belongings from the apartment I was living in for the past two years. So there isn't much furnishing done, but I haven't had much time to go shopping between bringing over things from my apartment and also studying for the finals of my classes."

"Aww don't worry about it. The house is plenty furnished for me. I mean tomorrow if you want you and I can go shopping and get some furniture."

Smiling I responded, "Sounds good with me. Well I gotta go upstairs to grab a few more things. Umm… you can put you clothes and well everything you want in your room. It is the room up the stairs on the right. My room is across the hall, on the left when you go up the stairs. If it's something that you don't want in your bedroom. You can leave it here and we can sort it out later. Sounds good?"

She smiled at me then spoke, "It's sounds good with me." She shortly made her way up with three bags before coming back down and left a few boxes in the living room.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my cufflinks, tie and jackets. "Hey Riven you wanna go grab some food before we head over to the college? We have time and I'm starving."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything yet today."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Don't you know what I like?" She paused before continuing. "Oh wait you didn't read the notes. Ok. Well you wanna go grab some bagels at Morgana's bakery?"

"Sounds good with me. I'll buy."

"No I will buy as a thank you for selecting me and housing me for the next year."

"Fine." I quickly went upstairs to grab my tie and than came down to grabbed my cap and gown odd my couch. Then, we quickly walked over to the TP pad that was just inside the door. The one outside the door is for people coming and the one inside is for people going. Yes I know our mode of transportation is a wee bit complicated, but we get use to early on in life. "Next stop Morgana's bakery." Just like that, in a quick flash of light and we were there.

Morgana walked up to the counter. "Riven you never told me that you were in a relationship and with a Summoner for no less. So what would the lovely couple want?" With that the Exile and I both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Umm… yeah… I…" Riven just kept on stumbling over her words. With each word her face became a bright shade of red. Her acting this way is not common ever. I've never seen her not confident. She actually had to stopped for a minute to compose herself before she spoke again. "Ok… Hmm… we aren't dating Morg." The she said something really quiet, I don't think she knew I still caught it. "I mean not that I wouldn't mind Oli." The she raised her voice "but yeah Morg we aren't a couple. Now I would like a garlic bagel double toasted with butter?"

"I will take the same as this lovely women." Her face became as red as the hair on the fat man, Gragas. To top it off I gave her a kiss on the cheek, Morgana just laughed.

"Uhhh… yeah… Morg I'll take the check, put what ever it is on the card."

"Ok. Here you go Riven. Just sign here and here is your food." Riven had calmed herself and her face had returned back to its pale form. So before I got the food I wanted one more reaction just for shits and giggles. So I walked up to grab the food and smack her ass while she signed the check. Right as I made contact Riven jumped up a little, she actually let out a squeak and her face went red faster than a light turns on. She looked so cute and Morgana laughed and I gave her a comforting hug from behind. Which cause her to blush even harder. I laughed to myself at the way the Exile was acted as I turned around to take the food back to our table.

* * *

Breakfast went well, now it's time to head to school for my graduation. I told Riven where I need to go once we got there. Giving her a hug then made my way to where I had to go and Riven headed into the auditorium where her seat was. She seemed a little nervous, I wonder why. I finally made it to the back of the auditoriumand put my cap and gown on when I ran into Liv. "Oh hey Liv how's it going? What you been up too?"

"Nothing to much. Just getting ready for today, I also had to clear out my guest room for the champion I'm selecting. How about you and Riven?" She said that last part like she was implying something.

"Why do you say it like that? And you still haven't told who you are choosing."

"Aww come on Oli. We all know the last few day you and Riven have been seeing each other more often outside of the rift. You've also been playing a lot more practice game and have been using her exclusively. So did you two do anything today? Also I'm not telling you who I'm choosing, you just have to wait." God she knows me to well. I did though giver a pouting face about her not telling me. I just hope who ever it is, is a cool Champ.

"Yeah we actually did do something this morning. She came over to my house around 10:30 and began to move in already. Then her and I went to get breakfast because we had plenty of time. Breakfast was a hilarious, experience. We went to Morgana's bakery and Morg thought Riven and I were a couple. Riven lost it and blushed her face off, when she tried to talk she actually stuttered when Morg first brought it up. She could hardly keep her composure." I laughed.

"Hold up. Rewind. You _two_ are not a couple yet? I swore you two were together." I shook my head. "Oh come on now Oli. You two have been spending so much more time together. You two have gone out and grabbed food together, done matches together and so much more. I mean just look at the way she looks at you. She really beginning to care for you Oli. Just make it official already, ask her to be you girlfriend. Actually as soon as you get off stage, ask her. I will be right next to you for support even though you won't need any."

"Ok. Fine I will ask her afterwards. So who did you choose?"

"I'm not telling you. You will find out when I'm called up."

* * *

"Joe Adams. Congratulations. Who will you be choosing?" The dean of the school called up.

"Thank you. I will be choosing, Jax; The Grandmaster At Arms." Right after that Jack teleported on to the stage.

"Place you hands here. Now you and the Grandmaster are bound for the next year." The two walked over to the seats on the other side of the room and sat next to each other.

I actually got nervous and missed Olivia go up. All I heard was, "Thank you. I choose, Irelia; The Will Of The Blades." I cheered and clapped then quickly zoned out again. This went on a few more times before it was my turn. I wonder if it's normal for the Champions to be teleported in there normal attire. Riven is going to walk up, not be teleported. She is in a very nice dress, definitely not in her normal attire. What she is doing has to not be normal at all. The reaction from the crowd should be interesting.

"Oliver Rose. Congratulations. Mr. Oliver Rose here is graduating at the top of his class. He has been placed in the highest league fro someone to be in. For you who don't know will definitely know when he has his first match in six days." I could see people looking at the card that talked about us. Like where we are placed, a picture and quote from us. It didn't say who we were choosing. After a second I heard gasps then the crowed stood up and began to clap. Guess they found out where I'm going. Um reader, help me... please? Once I did get up on stage, the dean shook my hand an handed me my diploma. We stood there for a second for a few picture. "Now Mr. Rose, who will you be choosing?"

Before I could even answer. Olivia shouted Riven. I just laughed a long with a bunch of other people. I looked up and saw Riven blush. "Thank you sir. I. Will be. Choosing Riven."

He nodded, "Now she's actually here for this, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"Well Riven come on down." Everyone there was just shocked, when they saw the white haired, Ex-Noxian, walk down one of the isles to get up to the stage. There were a bunch of whispers going on about why she wasn't in her normal attire, why she didn't teleport in and why she was even here watching this.

Riven walked up next to. "Hey Riven. You ready for the next step in our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" She asked a seeming to be caught a little off guard.

"I mean to be spending the next year of our lives together. What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant, dating?"

"Would you want that Riven?" Her face blushed a little but it quickly went away. She clearly is trying to hide her emotions from everyone. Now was my chance, we place our hands on the stone. "Riven before he speaks. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I would Oli."

Then the dean spoke right after her. "Oliver and Riven, you are here by bound to one another until next years ceremony. Congratulations again to you Oli on graduating and the two of you being a team." I quickly walked over and gave Riven a hug and than took her hand as we walked to our seats. I hugged her and didn't get a response because that was sort of normal. What did get us gasps from the crowd was that I took and held her hand as we took our seat together.

Once we sat down I got to ask her about champions teleporting and their dress."Is it not normal for Champions to not be teleported in and not to be wearing their normal attire?"

"Yes Oli, it is not normal for a champion to not be teleported in or wearing their normal attire. I figured since you were being not normal, in reading the notes given to you about me and respecting my privacy. I would also not be normal and actually sit through the graduation and actually dress nicely and not wear by battle attire."

"Is that why you seemed nervous when you went to take a seat, when I went to where I had to everyone who was graduating?"

"Yes that is the reason. I didn't think I showed that, usually when it comes to emotions like that I usually can hide it. The only other time I didn't was at breakfast. Hugging a Champion on stage is kinda normal. Hold hands on the other hand is not normal for a Champion and Summoner to do. Which is why there were so many gasps. Now why were the gasping when they looked down after he said you placed high? How high are you placed?"

"I figured that last one Riv. Oh it's just cause I'm placed high, don't worry about it. It really isn't a big deal."

She looks questionably but nodded. "Now did you just call me Riv?"

"Oh yes I did, I hope you're ok with it." I teased.

All of a sudden Olivia's blond head shot between us. "Hello Liv." I laughed.

"Hello Oli. Riven." Riven nodded. "So you to a couple yet?" Riven's cheek went red and I just laughed before I responded.

"Yes Liv. We are a couple now."

"Aw congrats. We should all do something." She then turned her hear towards Irelia and asked her, "Hey Irelia you wanna go out with Riv and Oli?" Irelia looked questionably and slightly confused but then she nodded. "Ok you two. How about we go grab some food at around 8? Sound good?"

"Yeah Liv it sounds good. Riv I have to go have a late lunch with my family when this is done. Would you like to come?"

Riven looked nervous but quickly hid it. "You want me to meat you parents? Already?"

"Sure, why not? They're nice people, you will like them."

* * *

After the ceremony Riven walked with me to go meat my parents. Surprisingly they weren't to hard to find. As soon as I got to them my mom gave me a hug and then my dad shook my hand. Both of them congratulating me on graduating.

"Mom, Dad, this is Riven, but you prob no that already. Riven this is my mom and dad." Even though she didn't show it I could tell she was nervous. Riven shook both of there hands but afterwards there was an awkward silence. "Ok, so parents, where are we going for our lunch?"

My mom took a second but finally answered, "I was thinking that we could go grab some pizza? Does that sound good?" I nodded and then looked at Riven and she nodded. We all started to walk to the teleportation pads, when my dad pulled up next to me, gently pushing Riven in front of us next to my mom.

"So son, how does it feel to be graduated?"

"It feels amazing dad. It feels like so much weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"That's great. So, is there something going on between well you and Riven? I mean I saw you to hug and it didn't look like a normal hug and you were walking and holding her hand. Then when your mom asked us if we were ok going to the pizzeria, you looked at her for the confirmation of where to eat."

I shook my head, how did I know he was going to bring that up. I laughed to myself. "Yes dad, Riven and I are dating."

"I would say you shouldn't date someone you work with but hey look at your mom and I. Also you two are old enough to make decisions on your own."

"Thanks dad. I'm glad you are ok with the fact her and I are dating." As I continued to talk with my dad, I could faintly hear my mom talking to Riven. I couldn't make it out but I figured it must be embarrassing to Riven cause she kept looking back at me with a red face and occasionally mouth, "Save me." I just laughed and let her deal with my mom, while I talked with my dad. I personally didn't want to talk to my mom yet, because she would also dive into my personal life a lot more that my dad would.

Once we got to the pizzeria it was my turn to deal with my mom. We had just sat down and Riven went to the restroom. Once Riven wasn't in ear shot my mom began to fire the questions and being all motherly about relationships. "So son why didn't you tell us about you and Riven?"

"Well mom because until we locked together at graduation we were not a couple. Now I know where you are going."

She cut me off. "Oh do you now. You know you have never dated before, I just wanna make sure everything is going good. Just remember our people mate for life. Your dad dated a few different women before him and I got together but he never did the dead with anyone else but me. The same goes for me with him." My face turned red from embarrassment of my own mother talking about her love life in public like this.

"Mom I don't need to know about you love life with dad. I know how our species works, ok."

"Ok ok. Cause people like Riven aren't like us. They can have sex with whoever they want and not get attached to them unlike you."

"Mooooommmm, I know that."

"Ok ok." Now my mom was caught up with making sure that I was alright that she didn't notice Riven coming up from behind. "Now even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer, I still have to ask. Have you had sex with Riven?" Riven tripped right as she was a about to sit and spat out my drink. She was so straight forward about it, no beating around the bush or anything. On top of this we were in such a public space. How could she ask such a question not in any privacy. I mean last time I check, talking about one's sex life with their parents isn't common. It's even more uncommon when you are in a public space with said parents.

"Oh come on mom. No, Riven and I have not had sex yet. Honestly I've thought about it, yes, but I don't know enough about her yet to decide." Then I saw Riven trying to get into her seat on the other side of me. I just looked at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry about all of this." She just laughed.

She leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry about it but we need to talk. Your mom informed me of something when we were walking. I just nodded as so that it seemed like I knew it. In reality I had no clue."

"Is it about my race?"

"Yes."

"Ok, as soon as we get back to my house, I will explain everything. I promise."


	3. Night Out

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the late upload. I've just really have been busy with my class. I have an exam every other week so I hardly have time to do anything else but study. Then if I do have time I usually spend it with my friends and try to have a somewhat of a social life. I'll try to make another update this weekend but I can't make any promises. This is because I'm gonna be with family plus my Ahri story also is in need of an update.**

 **I know this chapter isn't as long as I would have like it and doesn't develop some of the character interactions nearly as much as I would have liked it to but I can work with that for next chapter. I just felt that I had to give you guys this chapter at least. I'm sorry again for such a late upload but here it is. Please though don't forget to favorite and follow. Also please leave a comment, those would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"See ya mom and dad. Thanks for the pizza." I waved good bye one last time before heading the other way with Riven, holding her hand. Even though I told her I would explain everything when we got home. Riven didn't care, she just stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and brought it up anyway.

"So Oli why was you mom pushing you hard about the having sex thing. Then she started talking about your race. We really need to talk about that." Why couldn't she wait till we got home?

"Can't this wait till we get back to the house?"

"No it can't. If we're gonna be a couple this need to be discussed now." Uhh you Noxian. Fine. Did you know Noxians are soooo damn stubborn? Well if you didn't you do now. I began to look a little nervous at her. Mainly because I didn't know how she would respond to what I was about to tell her. "Come on. I'm waiting!"

Well I just have to go with it and tell the truth. Wish me luck. "Ok Riven, as you know I'm not just a normal human. I mean I look like one but you've seen me conjure ice and water from thin air. Well that isn't the only difference from humans my race are. Well we mate for life, meaning whoever we have sex with we will be with them for life." I looked away because I didn't want to know what she was thinking. She's gonna hate me for not telling her before she went in to a relationship with me.

"Ok that makes sense for your mom to be acting that way." She's so calm. Even though I didn't know what to expect, this not what I was expecting. "Well I guess we won't be having any of that for a little bit." She jabbed me in my gut and laughed. I chuckled slight with a forced smile as we started to walk home again. How is she so calm?

"So you aren't upset that I didn't tell you that yet?"

"Why should I be? You would have told me before we had sex anyway, right?" I nodded at her. "Also we have just gotten together so sex wouldn't come up right away. Therefore I don't see a reason for me to be upset then." She turned her head towards me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Ok I was not expecting that but I will gladly take it.

We finally made it back to my house, well I believe I should say _our_ house. Considering Riven and I will be living here together now not just as Summoner and Champion but also as a couple. I ran inside and hopped in the shower, while Riven went to her room to finish unpacking. While showering I heard a loud noise and took my head out from behing the curtain. It almost sounded like a relatively large thing made out of metal. "Umm Riven are you ok? What was that?"

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine. Just knocked over something of mine, it's fine. Nothing broke. Also where are we going tonight with Liv and Irelia?"

"Umm… I don't know but knowing Liv be prepared for drinking and than clubbing."

"Ok I'll be ready. Hurry up in there cause I want to take a damn shower."

"I'm going. I'm going. Just have to scrub a few more places but if you're in such hurry you can hop in." I said the last part some what sarcastic and somewhat joking. Riven didn't catch any of that or if she did, she didn't care. I heard footsteps coming towards and entering the bathroom. Then I heard someone undress on the other side of the curtain. She's not gonna...

"Ok I'm coming in." She is.

"Riven I was…" Before I could finish Riven got in, in front of me. She faced me, my face shot to red and I quickly moved to cover my groin with my hands. "Riven what the hell are you doing?"

"You said I could come in."

"Yeah I know that but I was joking. How did you not here the sarcasm in it."

"Oh… Sorry but now that I'm already in, I think I will stay in." She laughed then turned towards the shower head to get the front of her body wet.

Her body looked amazing, she wasn't huge with muscle but she was really well defined. It wasn't like that over definition either. Her stomach was very nice definition, tight with a hint of her six pack. Which really shows up when more when she flexes. Her arms and shoulder also have nice definition. They really shown off when she's washing her hair. Her right arm and should was a little more defined, since that is the arm she wields her giant stone sword. On her left arm, I could see a scaring but I couldn't get a good look. Her butt looks fantastic, it's nice in firm from muscle and it relatively big. It isn't disquietingly big but it also isn't non-existent. Then right above it, she has those two nice little dimples on either her side of spine. Her breast are just like her butt. They're nice and firm, not to big and not to small. Then her stomach was nice and firm. When she breathed you could see a six pack a little bit but it didn't stand out. Her body is beyond fantastic as a whole.

After starring for god knows how long, she finely turns around. I'm surprised I didn't have drool hanging out of my mouth. "So you get a good enough stare of me?"

"Duhh… Uhh… Yeah, sorry for starring." I'm blushing even more now because she facing me and not even covering herself up. I mean I'm not a shamed of my lower region but I'm just covering it so that I don't have an erection popping up. The blush on my face is surprising me because I can feel all my blood going to my nether regions.

"It's fine. I take it that you've never had a group shower?" No, really? Cause I totally go and take group showers with the opposite gender all the time.

"No I haven't. I've always showered by myself. Cause it ain't normal to do that." I laughed.

"Ahh well it was common when I was in the Noxus military. To make showering go quicker and what not, we all take them together. Now why you covering yourself, are you a shamed of your package there?" She points at my hands covering myself. She knows what she doing and knows why I'm doing what I'm doing.

"No, I just don't want something to be _popping up_."

"Come on Oli, it's natural for a guy. After a few time of this you will get use to it and won't be popping a boner without some stimulation." She moves her hands down to mine, clearly to move them. I take a step back. "Come on Oli." She tries again and I take another step back. Yes this is big shower where you can walk around. "Come on." God she's stubborn, I'll never win a damn argument. Fuck it, if she wants to see it then she can see it. I remove my hands and put them on my hips. An erection shoots up automatically and we just stand there.

"Fuck it. Feast you eyes, woman." She's starring and I'm looking at her looking at it.

"Damn Oli, gotta say your package is quite nice. Well when and if we decide to do the deed I'm going to love it." She smirk at the end and turned around to continue to wash her body. I was fully washed by the time she did enter. So I got out and dried off before heading back to my room.

* * *

We finally arrived at Olivia's house, it was just a short teleport away. "Liv we're here." I heard little pitter patter of feet running down the stairs at her place. 3... 2... 1...

"Oli!" I was blind sided by a hug from a flying Olivia. When she hit I stumbled to my side until I hit a wall. Fuck. Riven just laughed because she was facing the way Olivia came from. So she knew what was about to happen and didn't let me know.

"Liv was that necessary?" I said as I exaggeratedly made sure my body was ok from the impacts.

"Uhhh yeah. We're graduates and tonight we're gonna be having a blast." I gave Riven a look and she just laughed. "Just give me a sec to finish up and Irelia is almost done too. You two love birds can go wait over there and make yourself at home." I gave Olivia a dirty look before heading over to her living room.

When I got in the room, Riven was standing in front of a mirror. She seemed to be making sure she looked good. I walked up right behind Riven and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in. "You looked fantastic Riven. You're so pretty right now." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and she slightly blushed but did have a smile. "How you doing Riv?"

"I'm doing just fine." She smiled, turning her head gave me a nice, quick little kiss on my lips. Was that my first actual kiss? Yes it was guys and gals it was! "You know you also look really good tonight." I'm wearing a tight black button down with jeans. Then I'm wearings nice looking shoes. They aren't like shoes you would wear with a suit but they weren't something you would wear when you run.

"Thanks. Hey tomorrow if we have time, we're still getting furniture right?." I gave her a kiss this time and she nodded. She was wearing a nice little white cocktail dress with black heals. Now she's almost as tall as me. Then she had her hair like she normally does in her normal attire for battle. "You know Riven, no matter what happens, I know that this year is going to be very interesting."

"I could not agree more." She smiled at me then gave me a hug.

"Ohh you to love birds look so cute. Photo." *snap* Of fucking course Olivia would do that. I just laughed to myself. Olivia and Irelia were wearing something simular to Riven. Just Olivia's was a black and Irelia's was red. "So you two ready cause Irelia and I are?" We nodded. "Ok so off to Gragas's bar then we are going to head to Spotlight for some partying." I nodded this time.

* * *

Gragas's bar was beyond busy and loud. Luckily there was at least some standing space at the bar. So we walked up and ordered our drinks. I got at a rum and coke. Riven got cranberry and vodka. Olivia got a dirty martini. Irelia got a sake.

Riven and Irelia started talking to each other so Olivia turned to me. "So Oli when is your first match?"

"I got 6 days I believe. Yeah 6 days because it's next Friday. How about you?"

"Awesome. I got 5 days. They must want you to have an extra day of practice, since you're in a tough league." I just chuckled, like one day is going to make that much of a difference. "You excited at least?"

I looked at Riven and smiled before I responded. "Cool. Yeah I guess that is why I have an extra day. Now am I excited? Hell yeah I am, to actually go out and do what I've been trained to do. I'm still a little nervous, I mean I don't wanna flop the first game either. But I mean I think these emotions are normal for people like us. People who have just graduated. The greenhorns of our trade." I laughed at the last sentence I said.

"I couldn't say how I feel any better." Olivia quickly finished her drink, than faced the other two. "Hey Riv and Irelia you guys almost done with your drinks because we about to head to a club." They nodded and chugged the last of their drinks before we headed out. We only had to walk a few blocks before we were there.

As we walked Riven came up next to me and grabbed my right hand. Then she came up right next to me and rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her right arm around mine. I gave her a kiss on her forehead than rested my head on her's. Olivia turned around and laughed and took a quick photo. Again. I gave her a death stare and Riven stuck her tongue out. Olivia laughed a little bit more than turned around right as we were just about to enter the club.

* * *

The club went really well we were there. We danced and drank for a few hours before Riven and I got tired. It's like 1 in the morning now. "Riven I'm, I'm getting in bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Yes I'm a little drunk. I said we grabbed more drinks at the club. Deal with it. I'm of *burp* legal age. Well I quickly fell asleep afterwards.

I was quickly woken up to loud noises. I looked at the clock and said to was three in the morning. Running out of my room I went to find the noise. That is when I realized it was coming from Riven's room. When I opened the door I saw Riven, tossing and turning in her bed. She was also yelling, crying and screaming. It sounded like someone being murdered. I quickly ran over in to bed next to her and sat her up. Wrapped my arms around her and held her tight with her back to me. "Riven calm down."

She was still crying and yelling, "Let me go you Noxian scum!" she was also fighting me holding her but I didn't let go.

After a minuted I did let her go, but still held on enough to keep her sitting up. I got off the bed and faced Riven and held onto her shoulders. I could now tell she was having an night terror. Something must have happened in her past that is triggering this.

"Riven it's me Oli. I'm not a Noxian."

"Oli. Oli is dead. I saw him die in front of me. Let me go you asshole."

"Riven it's me. I'm not dead." I put her hand on my face, wiping away some of the tears and she opened her eyes. "It's me Riv, it's Oli. I'm right here. Alive. With you."

"Oli?" She realized it was me.

"Riv see it's me. I'm not dead. It was just a dream, I'm never gonna leave you." Immediately placing my lips on hers after saying this.

"Oli I thought you were dead. I… I saw you die."

"Riven you were having a night terror. I never died."

"I haven't had one in years." After that no one talked. Slowly she calmed calmed down but continued to cry. I sat down on the bed next to Riven now that she's up. I laid back and had Riven on top of me and gave her a kiss as I wrapped her tightly in my arms.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, still crying. "Riven you I'm never going to leav you." Then gave her another kiss.

"Oli why did you even help that one day?" I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Riven I helped you because you looked like someone who did need help. You were injured and fighting two people. I would never leave someone to fight by themselves like that. Leaving someone just goes against who I am. It just so happened that you also are very pretty young lady. That happened to be single and happened to be selected by a very handsome guy. It also happened that this beautiful young lady that I saved happened to like the guy who saved her and is now dating him and is his Champion." She let out a slight chuckle with the last few things I said. After a few minuets when she finally stopped crying, I rolled onto my side and had Riven's back against my chest as I wrapped my right arm around her waist to hold her tight to me, she held tight to my arm.

It was four in the morning before she stopped making noises. Assuming she was asleep, I sat up slowly to not disturb her. Right as I was about to stand up I felt a hand grab mine. I looked and I saw her crimson eyes looking at me, her eyes still red from crying. When I saw this I knew I couldn't get up until she was ready to leave her room. I laid back where I was and put my arm back around her. She grabbed back onto it. I quickly fell asleep next to her, it was the best sleep I've had in a while. We didn't wake up till the early afternoon.


	4. Coming To

**Author Note: Ok here is chapter 4. Sorry about the long wait again but here is a long chapter. It is probably my longest chapter in any of my stories.**

 **Also in the story I changed the money from gold to actual bills. I also changed how a summoner get paid. It's similar to how IP is earned but it also a lot different. I almost this was the way it worked but hey if it did, people would probably get IP to fast.**

 **Anyway if you enjoy this chapter please leave a review and/or follow and/or favorite.**

* * *

"Riven. Hey beautiful, it's time to get up." Riven just laid still in my arms not moving or making any noises. While I ran my left hand through her beautiful white hair, I could feel her breath on my right arm. Even though she is going through something right now, she is still the most beautiful thing that I've seen. I could never leave her by herself for any reason. I'm pretty sure that I'm willing to be with her for the rest of my life. It's just there is still so much I don't know about her yet. "Riven you know I will never leave you right."

She nodded as she rolled over to face me. I could see that she was still shaken up from her nightmare last night. "Riven talk to me."

"Why do you worry about me Oli? I'm just an exile that is mentally broken and that was on the run. I have fucking PTSD and it's bad."

"Riven I worry about you because your a beautiful Ex-Noxian woman, that has beautiful white hair and a kicking body." She chuckled at that. "I worry because your my champion. I also worry but mainly worry because you are my girlfriend and I care for you Riven. You are amazing the way you are and I wouldn't want you any other way. You could be a quadriplegic for all I care and I still would want to be with you. So you having PTSD, that is a big deal but no matter what we will get through it. It will be rough but together we will get through it. We will get through anything. Riven I... I love you." I leaned my head down and gave her a little kiss on her lips. She didn't respond for a little and just laid facing me. I could see tears beginning to run down her cheeks at what I said.

My heart started pounding. Crap, maybe I over stepped. "Oli that… that is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me. I'm so glad that I'm with you. I… I love you and wouldn't want to be with anyone else" With that I place my hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away before I placed another kiss on her tender lips. She knows I love her but if only she knew how much I really care for her. If only she knew I was willing to make her mine till the day I die.

"Ok princess, time to get up." I smacked her ass as I got out of bed.

"So I'm a princess now?" She laughed.

"Yes you are a princess. You're my princess" Leaning down, I gave her another kiss on lips. As I left the room I saw her blush, which made me smile. "So what would you like for lunch?"

"How about we go get some Ionian food? I heard from Irelia of this great place that they have and I kinda been wanting to go."

"Hmm that sound good with me. Let me take a shower and then get dressed. Be ready in 20 minutes?"

"Uhh I need a shower. Make it 30 minutes. Hey where is the other shower? Cause a house like this has to have more than one."

"Actually I'm gonna take a bath so it may take a little longer. Umm I believe it's downstairs in the guest room." I paused for a minute before I continued. Ahh why and I about to say this? I have no fucking clue. Maybe it's because I love her. Do I actually love her though, or am I just saying it to make her feel better? "Riven."

"Yes?"

"Umm would you like to take a bath with me? Well if you want to. I mean it would save water and well we have already taken a shower together. Yes it may have only been done because you misunderstood what I had said. But that is beside the point."

"Are you sure you wanna take a bath? Together?"

No I'm not sure. "I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't sure Riv."

"Ok sounds good. Let me grab my towel then I'll hop in."

"Sounds good." Why? Why am I doing this? Please explain this to me. I began to turn the water on and got it to the right temperature. It didn't take to long because well, magic. Then I filled the tub to the correct hight, quickly got undressed and hopped in to the tub. Now don't go thinking while in the shower I'm going to be trying anything. Cause I'll have you know that I will not try any such thing. Suddenly I heard Riven enter the restroom. "About damn time isn't it?"

"Hey now." She punched me and proceed to get undressed. Slowly she got in front me and had her back facing me. I spread my legs so she could sit down. When she sat down, she slid back a little and I could feel her lower back and butt in my crouch. Our two naked bodies touching. Then I felt blood beginning to move down to my nether regions. Shit, shit, find a happy place. Well maybe not a happy place but a place that will prevent me from getting boner. Think, think, umm how about a my games. Nope not working, I see Riven and I find the way she moved as she fight to be attractive. Fuck, come on before it is to late. Umm war, uhhh dead bodies. As disturbing as that may be it is working in preventing blood flowing south.

After that I devastation was adverted, I looked at her back. I also got a good look at her stomach when she did get in. There's so many scars, going in eery which way. There isn't that many on her stomach and the ones there are very faint. Like they are very old and have almost faded away. The scars on her back on the other hand. Some of them look ver fresh and some look like the ones on her stomach. Most of them look like it's from combat. Some though, looked like they came from other means. Meaning that I think she was tortured at some point. That has to be part of her PTSD. I wrapped my arms around her and began to kiss her neck and then began to kiss over each scar. "Oli please stop staring at them."

"Riven. *Kiss* What *Kiss* Have *Kiss* You *Kiss* Been *Kiss* Through? *Kiss* I placed a kiss on the scars.

"So much Oli so much, so much."

"Let *Kiss* me *Kiss* in *Kiss* Riv." Placing kisses on more scars.

"Half of those are from battle. A quarter are from training and when I was young. Then the last quarter are from when I was captured during one of the wars." I wanna know what she's been through. "The large slash that runs from my right shoulder to my left hip is from the war on Demacia. Garen was protecting his country and his little sister, as any brother should. I realized I was out gunned and tried to get out. Right before I left the castle Garen brought his sword down. I just missed being completely impaled by it but it still left it's mark." I kissed it. "See those three circular scars, two in my lower back and one in my upper left back."

"Yes my darling." Placing a kiss on each one.

"Well those are the exit wound." She paused and I just sat there shocked at what she just said. "It was after the Ionian war and I went into Exile. I had just joined the League and was making my way back to my dorm after a literal non-stop day of matches. Being completely tired I slowly walked and my reflexes were not fast enough. The man who did this is the archer named Varus. If that top one hit a half an inch to the left, I... I... I would not be here. I would have died face down in the street in front of the Institute of War." She began to sound sad a depress.

"I'm so sorry Riven. I didn't mean to bring up old memories." Yeah, I'll ask about the one she got from being captured another time.

"Don't worry about it my Oli. I would tell you anything you ask." She turned her head around and gave me a kiss. When she turned, she went to the left. This cause her me to see the scar on her left breast. It was hard to believe that she was half an inch from dying.

After being washing up a little I saw her left hand, wrist and forearm not wrapped for the first time. It was completely scared up, from what appeared to be severe chemical burns. The pain that she must have felt, I can't even comprehend. She must still feel pain there, since she keeps it wrapped up. Also that must have been why when we met in the conference room she took some pain medication. I felt so bad and wished I could help with it but there isn't anything I could do about it. "The scars you can't take your eyes off of, was done by Singed. It was done during the invasion of Ionia." Shit, she caught me staring, again.

"Riven, I'm so sorry for staring, it just-"

She cut me off before I could continue. "I told you I would tell you anything. It just none of my other scars are that bad. Even though my back is covered in them. Some have worse stories though but none look that bad as the one on my arm. I know, not many people have seen a scar like this and I try to keep it that way. I don't want people to think I'm a crippled of something because of it. Most of the people that have see something like this, died the day I got this." I just stopped washing and took in what she said. What could she mean that most of the people that have seen this died when she got it? What the fuck happened?

"Is there anything I can do to help with is?" Like I said earlier I knew I couldn't but I had to ask and hear it from her.

"There isn't anything Oli. Everyday I just have to put this special ointment on my arm, that completely numbs all nerves in that area. Then I have to wrap it up. If I don't, the amount of pain I feel unbearable, that is because all the nerves down there are exposed to the outside. I feel everything that touches it and I mean everything. As soon as I get out of here, I'll have to put it on. Before you ask, no I don't need help putting it on. I need to go see Soraka later today to get another canister of the ointment."

"That sounds so horrible Riven, I can't believe anyone could come up with something that evil. I wish I could help you though."

Sighing and grabbing her wrist before she spoke. "Same here Oli. Same here." After that we sat in the tub, not washing or doing there. We just sat in complete silence. She leaned back against me and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight. While my chin wrested on top of her her head. After about ten or so minutes she spoke again. "Now changing subject. Could you help me wash my hair and back? I'll help wash your back too."

"Sound good my princess." She chuckled then handed me the shampoo. I can't believe she wants me to wash her. I shall not disappoint the lady. Opening the bottle of shampoo, I placed some in my hands. Rubbing my hands together to get then all soapy before I placed them in her hair. Slowly moving them in circles and back in forth. Giving her a massage as I made sure the shampoo got everywhere. What I wasn't expecting was to hear a moan come from her mouth.

Then I felt something begin to grow where something shouldn't be growing at the moment. Fuck, while she was telling her story I stopped thinking about war. The moaning she just did, is not helping at alllll. Fuckkkkkk, well it's to late for her not feel it press against her back. Almost on cue with that thought, "Well isn't someone a little excited. Did my moaning cause that? Your massage did feel very good, if I must say." My face went from a normal color to being a full on red color in a heart beat. She turned around, which entailed her rubbing against my growing manhood. Which only caused it grow even more. Now it was almost fully erect and was just below surface level. "Well I must admit, I'm quite surprised you lasted this long before getting an erection. I also have to admit you are bigger that I thought you were." She chuckled slightly but what came next I did not expect.

Suddenly I saw her hand go under water and I felt something clench around my shaft and begin to move up and down. Ahh it feels so good. Ahhh gg boys and girls this can only end one way. It was nice knowing you, for you youngins please feel free to skip the next few paragraphs. "Now Oli I know that if we do the deed, well we will be together forever. I'm not sure if your are there yet." Hang are you?Are you thinking of it too? "Can I still please you as long as you don't go into my vagina and I would assume my ass too." I nodded as I began to grip the sides of tub harder. I had to use so much energy not to bust right there. "I see then. Now let me give you a good time."

With that she began to stroke fast her. Finally I couldn't hold it back anymore and a moan finally escaped from my mouth. She just smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss as she continued to stoke me even more. "Riv I-ahhhhh am close. Ahhhh."

"Are you now? Let me slow for a second to allow you to calm down because I want to try something I've never done before." She paused then moved her head next to my ear. "You know Oli I've never done any of this before. I've never had sex." Pause, did she just say that she is a virgin? It was like she could read me. She began to stroke again but me very slowly. "You see when I was in the military, I was always to busy to partake in having any relationship, let alone any sexual relationship. Then when I went into exile, I also was to busy on the run to have a relationship. When I joined the League, I dated but no one gave me that fire to even consider having sex." Is she trying to say she love me? Cause if that is so she is doing strangely but who am I complain. This is a first for me, with anything sexual outside of my own hand. Jill is amazing if I do say so myself.

Slowly I felt myself get close again. Riven notice me beginning to clench the tub again. With that she leaned down and gave the head of my manhood a little kiss, as it stood above the water. After that she began to put it in her mouth. Oh my go it is so wet, I mean it's her mouth but still. Her tongue began to wrap around my dick, going to both sides as her head went up and down. Every so often she had to take my dick out of her mouth so she could breath above the water. After she blew me for a minutes I felt myself pass what I call the point of no return. The point where even if she stops I will still cum. "Riven I-I am going to cum." She kept going but now even faster and I felt her right hand start playing with my balls. Fuck this feel amazing. I put my hand on the back of her head intertwining her hair in my hand to assist in the last couple strokes. With one last suck, and tongue swirling around my shaft. I trusted my hips up sending myself even deeper that I had, then I unloaded. "Riven I'm cumming." I could feel her swallow each string of cum that came out until it stopped.

"Well how was that?"

I could see she was nervous about my answer. I wrapped my hand her head and pulled her in and gave her kiss. "Riven that was amazing. Even though I don't know that much about you, I love you so much."

"Are you serious?"

"Riven I couldn't be anymore." Her face went red almost from embarrassment, she looked so cute. Even though in public, she is so strong and doesn't show much emotion. When it is just us, she shows everything and her ways of showing it are some of the cutest things I think I've seen. "I'm serious though Riven, I love you."

She leaned forward and gave me a kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

We've be walking in what seem to be blindly in Ionia for a good half hour or so now. I swear we have just been going in circles, but I just walked along and held her hand. She did say she knew where were going. "So Riven where are we going?"

"Yeah we're almost there." Five minutes late and crap tons of terns later. "We are here." How the fuck did she find this place? I was so far lost it wasn't even funny.

"That is a hole in the wall." I just looked shocked at what we stood in front of. It legit looked like a little hole in the wall. It had no more than 4 table that stat 4 people at most per table. Even with that little amount of tables, it was still cramped and busy. The lady in the front said it's a 30 minute wait. "Riven really?"

"Yeah Irelia said this is this place servers the best and most authentic Ionian food you can find, even in Ionia itself." I just looked shocked and dumb founded as I faced this whole in the wall. Well it's worth trying, we're already here and well with what Riven told me in the tub. This day is already amazing and no way could become bad.

Finally we got seated and just like the lady said, it took exactly 30 minutes. Wow she's good. Shortly after we sat down the waitress came over. "Hello you two my name is Jessica. I will be you waitress this afternoon. Hang on I know you two."

Riven and I looked at each other dumbfounded then asked the waitress in unison, "You do?"

"Oh my go yes, yes I do." She then faced Riven. "You're Riven, The Exile. I've been your biggest fan ever since your championship skin came out. You swordsmanship is just beyond amazing. How you can so fluidly move such a sword is just mind blowing. Also how you can fight so well with a broken sword, that is until you put it all together. Then you fight even better. I actually would like to ask you if you could sign something for me?"

Riven nodded. "I will gladly sign something for such a big fan." The waitress quickly ran back and grabbed a notebook. I assume it is where she collects signatures. I was proved correct as the waitress came back and handed Riven the notebook. Riven signed it and than gave it back.

Now the waitress face me. "Then you sir are Oliver Rose." I nodded but still confused how she knew me and must have see that in my expression. "Your big news all over the place. You are one of only a handful of people to be placed into platinum tear. Out of all the ones that have came before you too, you are the highest ranked going in out of them. They have you slated to advance by the end of your tenth match. Everyone before you was slated to be promoted after twenty games, minimum." Riven just looked at me shocked and gave me a look that we need to talk. I nodded at her in understanding. I may have forgot to mention the fact that I was placed that high and that I'm the best student coming out of Summoner School. The fucking head of the school straight up told me I was the best to come out. "You are the reason why I'm working here."

"What do you mean ma'am?" I was so confused.

"I mean you have inspired me to try to become summoner. I'm here to work and make enough money to pay for my schooling. I'm hoping to get in this year but I haven't heard back from the college yet. I'm always watching the game and studying champion and summoner patterns on movement, ability usage, item purchases, everything. I know if I get in I will make a great summoner, like you will sir."

"I thank you for the compliment about being and becoming a great summoner. Also I'm so sorry about hearing that you didn't make it in this year. I can tell you have been putting in a ton of work to get accepted and someone who puts that much effort in deserves to be there. I will make sure to put in a good word for you. I just need to know your last name."

"Really you will?" I nodded. "My my last name is Lang."

"Well Jessica Lang I will put in a good word for you as soon as we get back." I looked at Riven and winked, than looked back at Jessica. Before I continue, let me explain something and how we get paid. As a summoner, we make a lot money. The higher you are ranked the more you make. Then you get bonuses based you performance in each game, for a win, then you get bonus when you move up a division. Just being at my tier and my division I could pay for 3 houses the size of mine even with my loans. Lets say the total tuition of going to the college cost about as much as one house. But of coarse they give out scholarships. Now back to talking with Jessica. "Jessica if you get accepted, can you promise me that you will work your ass off and promise to always do you best."

"Oh I so would sir."

"Ok there is no need to call me sir. Just call me Oliver or Oli." She looked at me dumb founded and like she was about to faint. I mean her idol just allowed her to on a first name basis. I know what I am about to say will make her faint though. "Jessica don't faint yet. Ok I know the college is very expensive. If you get accepted and the college doesn't give you a full ride and you can't pay for what ever tuition is left over." I paused just to add suspense and to get a look rather face before she faints. "I will gladly pay for what ever amount of money would be left over. Scratch that, you don't have to even pay a cent. I will pay for what ever the college doesn't cover. All you have to do is what I said earlier, Work you ass off and try you hardest to become a summoner." One… two… three… timber. Just on cue she collapsed fainted.

Everyone looked at us. "It's ok everyone she only fainted. Give me a second." I conjured some water and splashed her face. She quickly sat up and dried herself off. "Now are you ok with my conditions for paying for tuition?"

"Yes sir." I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "I mean yes Oliver. I will so accept you offer if I get accepted. I promise I will work my ass off and not disappoint you. I will be summoner, just like you." I smiled and nodded.

"Now miss Jessica. I would like to place my order to eat. I would like to have ship tempura as an appetizer. For my meal I would like kalbi and fried rice. How about you my dear?" I looked at Riven. I herd Jessica gasp, I guess she didn't know about Riven and I.

"I would like to have Bulgogi and white rice, Jessica."

Jessica was about to leave then turned around. "As a thanks for what you are offering to do, I will pay for your meal."

No she won't. "Jessica no, I'm a customer and will gladly pay for my food as anyone else will."

"No you won't. I owe you this much."

"I haven't paid for anything yet Jess."

"It doesn't matter. That fact that you offered me this, is enough for me to pay for your guys's meal."

"Fine." I will just leave a giant ass tip.

Food came quickly after that and was amazing. "Ok Riven that was amazing. Tell Irelia that she really knows her food. I haven't had that good of Ionian food since I was a little kid."

She laughed as she wiped what was left on her mouth. "I shall let her know Oli. Now are you really gonna pay for this girls schooling, if she get accepted?"

"Yes I will."

Jessica returned to the table after she collected all of out food. "Ok, I paid your bill and you guys are good to go. Oliver I don't know how I will ever be able repay you for what you are going to do if I get accepted."

"Don't worry about it. Here is my phone number. Let me know as soon as you find out if you are accepted. Then we can work out the last little bit of details of how much I need to pay and everything. Ok?"

"Yes Oliver."

She turned around and was heading back to put the number away. "Well we're heading out, I look forward to you call, Jessica." I gave her a hug and then she scurried off to where ever she went to place the number. Once she couldn't see me, I pulled out my wallet and left a hundred dollar tip. Yes I know that is more than the food and normal tip would be.

I then looked at Riven and stuck my hand out, which she gladly took. "Where too my dear?"

"She's getting in isn't she?" I nodded. "Ok now where to go? Um Twisted Treeline? There is a tournament going on and I want to watch it. Also while we are on our way there, we can talk about a few things." Shit. I knew she wouldn't let where I was placed and my financial status slide.

"Ok Riv, let's go."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know I rushed Oliver and Riven's relationship in taking it to kind of the next level. Yes, they had oral sex but when I said how Oliver's race mates for life. I meant having normal sex as in a penis going in** **the vagina. So until he has that, he is not bound to Riven for life. Just saying that may be happening the next few chapters. So you can say they are like engaged, so there will be more relationship development before the bound is made.**


	5. Revival

**Author's Note: Here you guys go another chapter. It's also a long chapter. Longer than the last one, which make this now the longest chapter I have ever written. Even without this not it is longer than the last one with the note. I don't know how many chapter will be this long. I don't know though, if you guys like this length then please let me know and I will do my best to deliver chapter's this long. I had written the first half when I wrote the last chapter but I decided to make it into a new chapter. So then came along chapter 5.**

 **Now I don't know when the next one will come. Probably later this week but i really need to make a chapter for my Ahri story. Which then I need to think about my third League story.** **Which at moment I'm thinking at just leaving the way it is but not updating it. I will update my profile on the story when I know more. Also I started a new story because I need a little break from writing about League. The story is an MLP (My Little Pony) story. Before the hate about being a Brony and what not. I don't consider myself one but kinda like the MLP universe and have read a decent amount of the stories because yeah. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or scrap that one too. So please check it out if you wish and let me know. I mean I really don't know much of the MLP universe so any criticism on it would be good. If I do scrap that I'm thinking about making a Life is Strange story to balance out my writing on League.**

 **In this chapter I use medical terms and what not. Yes I may know a lot about biology and stuff about medicine but if I got something** **wrong, let me know. Please.**

 **Well I hope you like this long chapter. As always please favorite and/or follow and also please review. This story only has one and I really could use some more please.**

* * *

We were walking over to Twisted Treeline because it was a nice day but what happened on the way I could never have expected. Who knew that what happened at the restaurant would set her off this much.

"Oli we need to talk now." Crap I thought she would have forgot until after the tournament we are about to go watch. "Oli, you there? We need to talk?"

"Yeah I'm here sorry. What do you wanna talk about?" I knew but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Um lets see hmmm. Ok, one; why the fuck didn't you tell me you were ranked so high? Second; why didn't we talk before you were like, hey lets pay for this young women's, who we have never met before, college education? What aren't you telling me Oliver? Huh tell me." She was so pissed I kinda understood why but this was so much more than was necessary for her to be. Also this isn't the time for this.

"Riven this isn't the time. Drop it until we get home." I knew I was going to have to talk about my childhood and what I went through but I didn't want to.

She shoved me into the tree next to us. "I will not drop this! Huh did you actually know that girl? Was she your daughter and you left her mother and try to find someone else?" She doesn't realize how dumb she sounds with those questions. She knows once I have sex I can't leave that person, no mater how much I try too. "Or maybe your cheating on me with that person. Is that it? Am I your side bitch, that is making you the money to pay for your actual girlfriend?"

"Riven I didn't know that girl. You know that if I did have a kid that I wouldn't be with you right now. Also you are not a side chick. Now you really overacting, calm down and we will discuss this when we get home. Your making a scene over just a little thing and everyone is looking at us."

"I! Will! Not! Calm! Down!" She poked me hard with each word to emphasize her point. "Oliver you're lying to me. Tell me the truth about everything now. Maybe everything you have ever told me is a lie? Hmmmmm.

"Riven everything I tell you is the truth. I didn't tell you were I was ranked because I didn't think it was a big deal. Also even though I don't think it's a big deal of where I'm ranked, it still freaks me out knowing that I'm considered the best summoner coming out of schooling. I don't tell people where I'm ranked because I hate bragging and thats what it feels like.

Then we didn't talk about me paying for the bill for Jessica's schooling is because I saw myself in her. She had so many traits that I had growing up on in the slums. I could tell she had been through shit like me. Then I decided to create a scholarship on the spot. You know when my family came to my graduation?" I couldn't even let her have time to respond to me. "That was the first damn time they ever left our home town. Let alone been to my school. They've been struggling to make a living and in no way couldn't pay for my college. When I was young they hardly could put food on the table. I had a little brother, named Cooper. He died not because he got of the infection he got when he cut his legs up. He died because my parents couldn't make enough to pay for medical treatment. You know the painful it is to watch you brother succumb to an infection that covers an appendage. As everyday more and more of their body dies, when all you can do is watch the skin degrade away. I spend 2 weeks working my ass of to do whatever I could to make him feel better and try to make enough money, all while going to school and getting all A's." Riven stood there speechless. I just continued, I was just livid that she would question me like this.

"You know how hard that is knowing your in class and your brother is slowly dying at home and you or you parents couldn't do anything about it. I had just made enough to pay for his medicine but it was to late. Right when I got home from getting that last pay check from the odd job, I found my brother face down on the ground in his room. His body was cold when I found him. I didn't need to know that though, I knew he was dead the moment I entered that room. He wanted to be a Summoner. You know he always watched you, he loved you. So after that I worked my ass off even more just to even get a change to apply. So that I could honor him and do what he always wanted to do. I worked my ass off even harder to make sure to pay for my education. I hardly got any money from the school. If I wasn't in class, studying or on the practice fields with you. I was at one of my two jobs, slaving a way to hardly make enough for my schooling. Some weeks I went days on end not eating to make sure I could pay for my classes. Then it came to when I had to choose my champion. I saw that you were available and then I saved you. I knew it was a message from my brother to choose you, so I did. It just happened on top of that I fell for the women my brother had loved when he was young.

Now that I have money I don't want another person to go through that if they don't have to. So each year, if I have enough money, I will pay for one person, who is the same place I was in, education through when they graduate. Now please if you could just drop this topic because I don't wish to discuss it anymore and my decision on paying for Jessica's schooling will not change."

With that Riven stood there, staring at me. Her mouth was just open in shock from what I told her, I assumed. After a little bit though, she closed her mouth than spoke, "Oli, I…I didn't know…" Before she could finished I pushed myself off the tree and moved her from being in front of me. I was pissed and didn't want to talk. "Oli…" God women, you are persistent.

"Just drop it please." Shut up. Shut up please.

"Oli, please." With that I just put up a wall of ice between us. I just wanted some time to myself and with that we walked to the tournament. No one said a word, after a few minutes I did take down the wall between us. Actually by the time we got there I had simmered down a little but not to much in the conversation department.

* * *

 **Riven's POV: (This won't happen much in the story. I just wanted her perspective on what just happened in this scene. I use it to show Riven's thought complex and how she has trust issues more because of what she had gone through because of Noxus. I mean not to much is added then what is shown from Oliver's POV but I thought I should still show it. The dialog is just be a copy of what just happened. But where there is thought in between the dialog is different. So if you don't want to read it from her perspective just skip till the next page break.)**

We were walking over to Twisted Treeline because it was a nice day but what happened when we were back at that restaurant wouldn't leave me. I couldn't believe that he didn't tell me that he was ranked that high. I knew it was high but diamond tier. Being placed that high was pretty much unheard of. Then he decided to pay for that waitress's education. What isn't he telling me? Has he lied to me? Uh I'll wait to we get home. No, fuck it, we are gonna talk about it now.

"Oli we need to talk now." He just was staring blankly as we were walking. Is he ignoring me. "Oli, you there? We need to talk?"

"Yeah I'm here sorry. What do you wanna talk about?" Oh he better fucking know what I wanna talk about.

"Um lets see hmmm. Ok, one; why the fuck didn't you tell me you were ranked so high? Second; why didn't we talk before you were like hey lets pay for this young women's, who we have never met before, college education? What aren't you telling me Oliver? Huh tell me." I was pissed, like I said I tried to control it but I couldn't anymore.

"Riven this isn't the time. Drop it until we get home." Oh I fucking know but we are talking about it now.

I shoved him into the tree next to us. "I will not drop this. Huh did you actually know that girl? Was she your daughter and you left her mother and try to find someone else? Or maybe your cheating on me with that person. Is that it? Am I your side bitch, that is making you the money to pay for your actual girlfriend?"

"Riven I didn't know that girl. You know that if I did have a kid that I wouldn't be with you right now. Also you are not a side chick. Now you really overacting, calm down and we will discuss this when we get home. Your making a scene over just a little thing and everyone is looking at us."

Oh don't you tell me to calm down Oliver Rose. "I! Will! Not! Calm! Down!" I poked him hard with each word to emphasize my point. "Oliver you're lying to me. Tell me the truth about everything now. Maybe everything you have ever told me is a lie? Hmmmmm.

"Riven everything I tell you is the truth. I didn't tell you were I was ranked because I didn't think it was a big deal. Also even though I don't think it's a big deal of where I'm ranked, it still freaks me out knowing that I'm considered the best summoner coming out of schooling. I don't tell people where I'm ranked because I hate bragging and thats what it feels like." It isn't bragging, telling people where you are, dumb ass.

"Then we didn't talk about me paying for the bill for Jessica's schooling is because I saw myself in her. She had so many traits that I had growing up on in the slums. I could tell she had been through shit like me. Then I decided to create a scholarship on the spot. You know when my family came to my graduation?" That fucker didn't let me respond. "That was the first damn time they ever left our home town. Let alone been to my school. They've been struggling to make a living and in no way couldn't pay for my college. When I was young they hardly could put food on the table. I had a little brother, named Cooper. He died not because he got of the infection he got when he cut his legs up. He died because my parents couldn't make enough to pay for medical treatment. You know the painful it is to watch you brother succumb to an infection that covers an appendage. As everyday more and more of their body dies, when all you can do is watch the skin degrade away. I spend 2 weeks working my ass of to do whatever I could to make him feel better and try to make enough money, all while going to school and getting all A's." I just stood there speechless. He just continued, He was clearly livid that I questioned him like this.

"You know how hard that is knowing your in class and your brother is slowly dying at home and you or you parents couldn't do anything about it. I had just made enough to pay for his medicine but it was to late. Right when I got home from getting that last pay check from the odd job, I found my brother face down on the ground in his room. His body was cold when I found him. I didn't need to know that though, I knew he was dead the moment I entered that room. He wanted to be a Summoner. You know he always watched you, he loved you. So after that I worked my ass off even more just to even get a change to apply. So that I could honor him and do what he always wanted to do. I worked my ass off even harder to make sure to pay for my education. I hardly got any money from the school. If I wasn't in class, studying or on the practice fields with you. I was at one of my two jobs, slaving a way to hardly make enough for my schooling. Some weeks I went days on end not eating to make sure I could pay for my classes. Then it came to when I had to choose my champion. I saw that you were available and then I saved you. I knew it was a message from my brother to choose you, so I did. It just happened on top of that I fell for the women my brother had loved when he was young.

Now that I have money I don't want another person to go through that if they don't have to. So each year, if I have enough money, I will pay for one person, who is the same place I was in, education through when they graduate. Now please if you could just drop this topic because I don't wish to discuss it anymore and my decision on paying for Jessica's schooling will not change."

With that I stood there, staring at him. I couldn't form any words, I wanted to but couldn't. In result my mouth just hung open. What he's been through is just horrible. Yes my past is bad but, but my past as a child wasn't that bad. It only got bad once I joined the military. He had a brother who he literally watch die a slow, painful death and couldn't do a single thing to prevent what was happening. So he is doing everything his brother wanted to live his dream for his brother. I think that is kindest and most amazing anyone could do. I knew I had to apologize for the way I acted. Overacting at what happened with Jessica and everything was just stupid. God I just want to hold him and apologize. After a little bit though, I closed my mouth and went to speek, "Oli, I…I didn't know…" Before I could finished he pushed himself off the tree and put a hand on either side of me. Then moved me from being in front of me. He was clearly pissed and didn't want to talk but I had to apologize . "Oli…" I'm so sorry for everything you went through. I had no right to push you into saying any of this at the moment. But all I got out out was Oli before he cut me off.

"Just drop it please."

"Oli, please." I tried one more time but with that he just put up a wall of ice between us. Damn it Riven, you really did it this time. You and you damn trust issues because of Noxus. I hope he allows me to apologize for what I just made him go through. Then with that I hope he forgives me to because I love Oliver Rose and I don't think I could be with anyone else. I just need to get my trust issues back under control.

* * *

 **Oliver's POV:**

The tournament was actually pretty fun. It got my mind off of what had happened on the way there. I ran into Olivia and some other friends from school so we had a blast and they helped cheer me up. Even though they didn't know why I was down to begin with. I mean I felt bad for leaving Riven by herself for pretty much the whole time, but I need space from Riven which I got.

The team that won was actually pretty damn good. There rotation from the two lanes and in the jungle was actually phenomenal and also the bates on the alters and the game winning bate for the Vilemaw. I honestly don't know how the other team made it to the finals as they fell for all those bates. You think they would have realized that the opposing team would just keep on bating them. You know if Riven and I were on any of the other teams, we could have hard carried to victory. I know I hate bragging but I'm only telling you and you guys can't tell anyone, right? Right. Also it's not like I'm going around telling everyone else too.

Now that we are home I'm going to have to deal with her. I know she wants to apologize for what she did on the way there but I just don't wanna hear it. Because I don't know if I could accept it at the moment. I really just need time to myself, especially after reliving my childhood after telling her about it. Now I quickly made my way up to my bedroom before she even got a word off. "Oli we need to talk." No we fucking don't. "I know what your thinking and yes we do." I didn't respond. An hour had to have past before heard something. "Oh fuck, get away from me. How did you even get in here." I hear a muffle and some metal hitting metal, then silence. "Ahh Oli help…" Shit what is going on, I sprint downstairs.

I ran down and I see a person and all of a sudden a wave of daggers comes flying at me. I through up a wall of ice to protect me. I see Riven lying on the ground motionless with a giant dagger sticking out of her chest. She better not be dead. I did notice there was red hair, that means Kat. She's gonna shunpo behind me. Just like that I threw an ice wall behind me and it was meant to block the daggers. What it did was even better, you see where I threw it was where Katarina shunpoed to. Sooooo, I caught her and I quickly grew the ice so she couldn't get out. I left her there and ran to Riven. "Oh you better not be dead or I will bring you back and kill you myself."

Riven was laying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around her. She had what appeared to be one of Kat's longer daggers in her. Those have about a six inch blade. About two inches were there between her chest and the hilt. Which means 4 inches in her chest. Plenty, to hit her heart. Fuck! The blade also inch or two to the right of the sternum. It also went through the 3rd and 4th rib. Pretty much in the perfect area to hit her heart. Fuck!

"The bitch is dead you bastard. I never miss my mark." I head the red head yell I quickly threw a piece of ice at her which knocked her out and immediately began to leave a bruise. Now piece and quiet, so I can focus on saving the women I loved. Now what to do, umm feel for a pulse. None. Crap. Ok umm cover her in ice to slow down cell degeneration from lack of oxygen.

Once Rivens body was completely covered, minus a 6 inch circle around the wound. I headed over to my bookshelf, now I know have medical books on stabbing. Hey when we were in school we had to learn about different injuries and all the different types of anatomy that is in the League. Human anatomy was easy and I knew everything. I mean when it is practically you anatomy it is really easy to learn So that when we use heal, we don't fuck up the anatomy of the person and cause more harm. Quickly I got to my book shelf. Ok lets see anatomy and injuries. A, B, C, uh huh, human. Ok stabbing, page 137. Ok it says. ** _For arm stabbings, use heal for 5 seconds. If to long or too short it could actually cause injury. Afterwards, function will be back to normal. Blood that is loss will have been put back into the system._** I hop the blood part is true because she has lost a lot blood. Next. ** _Abdomen use for 17 second. Back use for 12. Head use for 20, then take to hospital._** Huh it skipped chest what fuck. ** _For chest injuries, don't use heal and take to doctor immediately._** Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me! The brain is more complex than the heart. Why have head stabbing in here and not chest. Fuck you text book maker. I don't fucking time for taking to a damn hospital.

Shit ok, it seems the more complex the area the longer you need to use heal. Ok the brain is the most complex. The heart is complex but not as complex as the the brain so it wont take as long or longer. But the chest also has more organs so it could still take longer than the brain. Now the abdomen is has a lot more organs. It has the intestines, kidneys, bladder, stomach and liver. God you got the whole digestive track and urinary tract. So this one takes long because of how many organs are there and different organ systems. In the chest there is less organs, there is the heart and lungs and only one system, the cardio vascular system. I forgot the esophagus is also in the chest, it is part of the digestive track. Ok so it could still either take more or less than the abdomen. Shit I don't know what to do.

Fuck, god if you do exist please help me save her. I love her. God Riven don't die, I forgive you. Umm... lets use it for uhh 18.5 seconds because it seems to be in the middle of the two. After I do this, I'm going to have to start CPR immediately. Now what does the book say to prepare the area. **_You have to have direct contact to the area injured. Cut away clothing if necessary._** Ok, I ran and grabbed my scissors and began to cut away Riven's clothes so that I didn't have to move the knife yet. I'm sorry Riven, I know you liked this shirt so much. Now that her shirt and bra are cut away and chest is exposed what is next.

I looked at the book. **_Now make sure your hands are sterile and the area around the wound(s) are too. Use gloves, if they are available._** Crap I don't have any gloves. If she live, I will make sure to get them after this. **_Once that is done, quickly remove the impaled object(s) if possible. Also keep it steady as you remove it prevent further injuries below the surface. Once the object(s) are removed ably pressure immediately. If there is more than two injuries, put apply pressure to the two biggest ones. Once pressure is applied, use heal spell for the designated time for that area. Note: Remember to little or two short can and most likely will cause more damage than good._** Thanks for reminding me book. Ok sterilize hand, I used ignite which caused a fireball to appear in my hand which hurt but I knew it cleaned all bacteria from it. Time to clean around the wound, sorry for any burn marks Riv. I held the flame near her chest and moves it around the blade.

Ok she's technically been dead for 5 minutes which means any minute brain degradation could be major but her body is completely covered in ice. So her core temp is lowered, which extends that time. Which means I got about another five minutes max before I really gotta panic but most likely I have less. Placing my right hand on the handle of the dagger and my left hand round the wound, I got ready to pull the blade. Ok breath Oliver. Now I pull blade quick, don't wiggle with right hand. Once blade is removed use left hand to apply pressure and the also use right, once blade is on the ground. Then use heal for 18.5 second. Defrost her immediately and commence CPR in order to help start the heart back up. Also use ignite to in helping to raise her core temp back up to help in starting her heart up. Uhh not to complicate. I silently laughed in trying to help me get ready for this.

On 3. 1…2…3… Pull blade. Pressure. Heal. Defrost. CPR and heating. Chest compressions, 1,2,3,4,5…29,30. Ok tilt head back, 2 breaths, 1,2. Check pulse. None. Fuck come on Riven. Repeat. Check pulse. None. Riven you fucking better come back to me. Repeat. None. God damn it Riven. Please come back. I need you Riven. I love you. I forgive you for pushing me. Come one now breathe. Repeat. Pulse. Oh it's weak but it there. Oh thank the lord. Oh shit the pulse is becoming irregular damn it. I don't have a defibrillator.

Uhh my brother was good at electricity. I might have a book on those spells. Ok found it. Quickly how to cast it. Do this, ok. Now how to do a specific voltage. Ok for shocking a heart. Ok. Use this much voltage. Ok. To do it, do this. Ok. Have hands set like this. Ok. This better work. I check Riven's heart rate again, still very irregular. Ok place one hand here. The other here. Ready. 3...2...1... Shock. With that Riven's chest flew up then back down. Pulse. Still irregular. Fucking shit! Shock. Pulse. Normal. Oh thank god, I did. I saved her and brought someone back from the dead. Now when she wakes up, I gotta take her to Soraka to make sure everything is good. I need sleep and Kat isn't going anywhere.

I moved the passed out Katarina into the basement and tied her to the table down there. Then I placed the ice back on her, to hold her still and also to really make sure she cant untie herself. Then I place a gag in her mouth so that she's quiet when she wakes up.

Looking down at Riven, I looked where the wound was, there was still a scar from where the blade enters. The healing spell heal but it will leave a car. There is some burn marks from where I zapped her and from when I cleaned the area around the wound. I put a badge over the scar of where she was stabbed, than picked her up.

Now to move Riven. I headed upstairs and decided to put her in my bedroom because I feel like my bed is softer. Which will feel better when she wakes up, it is also bigger. Once I laid her down, I ran to my dresser and grabbed a t-shirt to put on her. Since I'm bigger than her the shirt almost looked like a short dress. It almost like a hospital gown. Then I went to get my medical books and put them on my dresser so I can get to them quickly if any complication shall occur overnight or in the coming days. I had a chair in my room and sat there, watching her sleep. You know she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. If you walked in hear right now, you would never had known she died and I saved her. Quickly after sitting sleep took me.

* * *

Life went on as normal for the next few days, except for the fact I had to go down stairs every so often to feed the women in our basement. Also Riven was still out. I had no idea if she was gonna wake up or not, just hoped she does. Finally she did it was during the middle of the third night.

I was quickly woken up to the sound of screaming. Rushing over to the bed, "Riven. You up?" Still she screamed. "Riven please calm down."

"Uhhh why does my fucking chest kill? Oil it's killing me." I snickered at that but I knew I shouldn't have. It's to soon isn't? Yeah I know. Running over to my books I found a book that feels with pain management. I casted it and immediately Riven calmed down. "Now I can't feel my chest. I think this is better."

"Um Riven this may be heavy but you died three days ago."

"Uhh no I didn't. If I died, why am I right here?"

"Riven you did. You have been asleep for three days after I saved you. This maybe heavy but what I'm about to tell you is all true. When we got back from Twisted Treeline, Katarina broke in and attacked you and killed you. She had placed one of her dagger straight in you chest. I brought you back, I preformed magic that I really didn't no to much about. I had a books about healing but what I did wasn't in the book. I also had to preform electrify magic which isn't my forte. I was scared Riven, I was so scared I would lose you. I was lucky and happy that I heard you heart beat again. If I was any later I probably wouldn't have been able to save you. We are going to need to see Soraka to make sure healing was done properly." She just looked at me shocked at what I just said. "If you don't believe me look at you chest." She did and her jaw just dropped as she saw the scar.

"But… I uhh what?"

"Riven I love you and you are amazing. Trust me the scar on you makes you look fucking sexier." I had to try to say something to funny to make her laugh. Which I successfully did along with making her blush. I wasn't lying though, the scar did make her look sexier. "Now, Katarina is locked in the basement, I've been feeding her for the past few days but waited to interrogate her until you are ready. The soonest I will allow you to be ready is when we get back from Soraka."

"Oh that bitch is going to die. When I get my hands on her."

"Riven calm down. I don't know how well I healed your heart and if you raise blood pressure it may reopen the wound again."

"Fine but as soon as we get back from Soraka's. I ripping the bitches heart out and your gonna heal her back up and I'm gonna do it again. When I said I have been on the run, it was true, but once I got a summoner I was to have the bounty on me removed by Noxus. Apparently they did not hold up the deal. They will pay." Those assholes just made this personal. I will see them burn before Riven's or my time is up.


	6. Getting Answers and More Questions

**Author's Note: Sorry being so delayed on this chapter. I've had a lot of things come up in my life. Stuff ranging from family to college problems. Along with that I did hit a wall on what to write for this chapter. I hope to update this more on a regular bases soon but I have a lot of studying to do now. I'm taking the MCAT in less than a month so there is that.**

 **Next this chapter I got a lot more dark and intense than I expected to. I've written some violent things but this one. The scene that is the dark pat, tops any and every dark thing I've written. So I will label the part that is the darkest with a warning that you can skip if you want.**

 **As always please follow, favorite and leave a review. (Also sorry for taking so long.)**

* * *

"Uh Sorka I'm fine let me leave." The Ex-Noxian was clearly getting annoyed that she has had to be in the hospital. She acting like nothing happened to her at all. Oh you know, everyday a non-healer just brings you back to life. By taking a six inch knife out, basically reconstructing your heart and keeping you alive while you slept the next three days. There's no way that some complication could have possibly happened. Uhhhh. It's just I did healing that I didn't even know I could do. I wasn't suppose to be able to do any of this. Basically the fact that I could really bothers me. So yes I was more nervous than her, that something could be wrong.

Soraka just shook her head at Riven's attitude. "Riven we still have a few more test to do and we have to wait for the results. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but this is how it has to be. Also I have to report this to the institute."

Up into this point, I hadn't spoken and just let Riven complain and bitch to Soraka. This though made have to step in and actually speak. "Please don't do that. Trust me for your safety I wouldn't."

Soraka looked dumb founded. Yo bitch I can talk, I chuckled to myself. For real though you better trust me and drop it. Trust me. Trust me. "Why wouldn't I want to be involved?" Damn it.

"Trust me it's something that you could get attacked for if you report this and more things could happen from this. All we need you to do is make sure that she is ok. Ok?"

Finally she sighs in defeat, "Fine, I will not report this. If I find you two in hear again under _any_ circumstances resembling this, I will repot this." We nod and then she turns and head out of the room. Riven began throwing a fit.

"Riven please calm you tits. Seriously, let them do the damn test that they need to do. I don't know why you don't understand that there could be something wrong inside from the healing I did. It's not like I'm a healer that healed you. My specialty is ice and water, there is no healing in that. So the fact that I healed your wound and brought you back from the _fucking_ dead is a big deal. I shouldn't have been able to do that sort of magic. Let the do the damn test!" I may have gotten a little more vocal than I needed to but Riven wasn't calming down and need to. Clearly she was on a war path in getting home to wrap her hands around the red heads neck.

She finally glared at me but her look soften after a minute. "Fine but as soon as she's done, we are going home. Then when we do you give me thirty minutes with the bitch. Oh and your staying down there with me. Just incase I injure a little to much, you heal her back up and I do it again. Until I get my answers or the time is up. Understand?" I could see the fire in her eyes, so I nodded. Note to the reader, do not piss this women off. She will murder you and have someone bring you back to just kill you again. Also I know Katarina fucked up but please pray for mercy on her soul.

The rest of the test well. We found out some of the tissue in her chest is still healing but she should be fine. Soraka was actually impressed that I was the one that did the healing. Damn right she better be, am I right? We did leave the part out that I, you know, brought Riven back to life. Soraka only knows that she was stabbed in the chest. I also may have only said the blade clipped her heart, not that it punctured it. As soon as we got the ok to leave there was no one possible of stopping Riven from getting out of the hospital. Not even the fat man and the human submarine could stop her. We got on the teleporter and arrived outside my house.

Riven got there before me and when I arrived my door was almost knocked down. I unlocked the door with my key, which in it's state really wasn't needed. "Oli remember when I moved in I knocked over something?" I nodded. "Well that was a canister of the gas that gave the scar on my arm." I just stood there in shock. Why the fuck does she have that? Oh I'm gonna find out when she is done. Ok now please start praying for Katarina, and that my magic can heal the scars that she is about to receive.

Quickly the Ex-Noxian brought the canister down to the basement. She got a box placed it around Noxian's hand and connected it to the canister. Then sprinted back up and got her sword, a lighter, a serrated knife, salt, a lemon and a dull knife. "Ok, I will give you one chance to answer me, who sent you and why did you come after me?" There was no response. Riven began to place cuts all over the body. They weren't random either, they look to be put in precise places. Has she done this before? What has she done in her past? Riv questioned her one last time and got no response. She gave one last cut, in which Katarina's right thigh was sliced to the bone. Like I could physically see the bone under all the muscle. Oh the cutting was done but the pain was not.

Up until that cut Katarina had not screamed but that was what began the screaming that practically lasted the whole torture session. The next thing Riven did was grab salt and cover the exposed muscle of the thigh in it. That is when the tears began to form but Katarina kept her mouth shut in regards to telling anything.

Riven though did ask again the same question as before. With that Katarina spat in her face. Katarina, why? Have mercy on your soul. With that Riven took the serrated knife and cut away Katarina's clothes to have access to any part she wants to torture with ease.

Now Riven took the dull knife and began to heat it up. Riven asked the same question again but got no answer. Once it was red hot she spread Katarina's legs wide open. The red head gave a look like she had an idea of what was about to happen, sweat began to pool all over her body and she tried to brace for the pain. There is no way she could have been able to get her body ready for what was about to come. There is also no way that the way the pain was inflicted could have came up in her head. She looked at me to try to stop this but I couldn't do that. A second later Riven shoved the red hot knife up Katarina's vagina and made sure to make contact with her clit.

The instant it went I've never heard someone scream so loud in my life. Once the knife touched her clit though, she got even louder. I didn't know someone could get this loud, I had to look up how to cast a noise canceling spell on my house so no one walking by could hear the women scream bloody murder. Katarina screamed for about ten minutes before she dropped an octave and volume. Tears just poured from her eyes. At one point I swore her vocal cords were going to give out but they did not some how.

My girlfriend made sure that I kept her awake. I could hear the flesh bubbling and smell burning of flesh. You don't know a bad smell until you smell someones skin getting burned and smoking. After a few seconds she tried to pull the knife out but it wouldn't budge because the flesh was cooked on to it. That wasn't good and Riven adjusted her grip and used two hands as she ripped out the knife. Immediately blood began to poor out and the victim screamed again. Tears had not stopped flowing since the knife went in. I hope my healing works because if not, Katarina is never having kids, let alone be able to just have sex ever again. God knows if she even be able to take a piss again.

Who knew women could be so brutal. After that Riven asked again but Katarina wouldn't give up her answer. Damn what kind of training are people from Noxus given and really how valuable could this information really be? I was about to heal her but Riven threw the knife with the burnt flesh at me to prevent me. I got the hint but how could she not be done? Next I saw her begin to cut the lemon up. Oh god no she isn't but she didn't do what I thought she was going to do well not yet. Before continuing she looked at me, "If I cut something off could you re-attach it?" I shakily nodded, I had to learn things like this incase we cut something off in training. See I was never in a circumstance that involved me seeing torture but I can handle pain and seeing pain. I can also handle blood but what was being done was making me sick.

Next she took the serrated knife and grabbed Katarina's right nipple. After one last look and no answer she cut it off and repeated the process with the other one. After each one was cut Riven rubbed a lemon and salt all over them. More screams and tears followed. How is her vocal cords even working still?

Katarina is one tough cookie but she was about to crack I could tell and so could Riven. My Ex-Noxian peeled open Katarina's burt vagina, tearing all scabs that had formed. Causing the bleeding to begin to flow again and the nerves to be exposed to the outside elements again. Then Riven gave one more look at her but before Katarina could speak, a hand full of salt was shoved up her burnt, bloody, destroyed vagina. The scream that left her throat was horrible.

As she placed her hand on the canister. Katrina hardly was able to but did look up and see what it was sitting on. "Now are you gonna talk or do I need to continue?" The salt was the last straw as Katarina shook her head violently, with enjoy that appeared to come from no where.. Oh thank god, I can't take anymore of this. Riven and I need to have a talk because she has clearly not told me somethings. To say I'm a little pissed and upset is an understatement. "Good. Now who sent you and why did you come after me?"

"Because…" Katarina tried to speak but had to stop as it clearly pained her to speak from all the screaming. Over thirty minutes of constant screaming would do that to your vocal cords. The raspyness that came out was horrible. I don't care what Riven thinks, I'm at least healing her vocal cords. After the healing was done I nodded at Katarina. "I think you know who sent me. It was Swain and he will send more. You having a Summoner and taking the contract off your head, he was not to found of. Also he would never respect the fact that it no longer exist. If anything he will just send more assassins after you now that you have a Summoner. Now I did this, because if I didn't my father would have been killed. My brother luckily is able to keep himself safe but my father is getting older now and isn't able to as much. Especially when a whole army is sent to capture him." Katarina just sat there now, with her head hung low. Silently crying as the tears rolled down her face.

"Riven can I heal her now? She been broken and violated enough." I laced my words with anger. I was pissed at what she did, I understand torturing a little for information. Especially cause Katarina did technically kill her but what she did was to much. She literally will have ruined this woman's life if I can't heal her. Even then I don't know how much would be actually salvageable.

"Fine heal her and I'll get some clothes and blankets. But she stays tied down here for a little longer." I nodded as I turned and gave Katarina and apologetic look. Riven quickly took up the stairs behind me.

"Katarina…" As I got closer she shook and tried to get as far aways as she could in her restraints. She was so physically and mentally broken at the moment from being violated and tortured. Riven. God damn it Riven, what the actual fuck? Why did you go so far? "I'm going to heal you. I'm so sorry that happened to you. When she said she wanted sometime with you, I thought she meant she was gonna punch you and have me heal you. Not that she was going to completely violate and injure you like this." With that I started healing her. Starting with her vagina because she can live with out nipples. She can hardly live or function with the state her vagina is in.

The healing took almost as long as the torturing took. That is how much damage was inflicted on the assassin. Once I was done I loosened her ties allowing her more movement. In which she crawled into the fetal position naked and trying to cover up and save as much dignity as she possibly could. With that Riven came down and tossed a blanked on the assassin that had fallen asleep. She also folded a blanket up so the sleeper could use it as a pillow.

After that the two of us was upstairs. "Ok Riven, what the actual fuck? Did you really have to go that far?"

She looked shocked at me for acting this way. "What do you mean? I did what was necessary to get the information."

"Oh really, I think you did more than you had to. I only agreed to go down there because I thought were just going to punch and kick her. Not violate and mutilate her body. You're so lucky I could heal her or she would have died. You know even with my healing she may not be able to have kids, the amount of damage done to her vagina was beyond extensive. We have to take her to a hospital and do you know what that means. That means all of this is going to get reported."

"So… if she died you could have healed her like you did to me. Also I'm friends with Kayle, she won't talk about any of this. She may not be as good as Soraka but she can heal people very well." How is she being so nonchalant about this.

"How the fuck are you so nonchalant? I understand you were pissed cause she killed you but still Riven. You know that was to much for her."

"Why are you defending her!? She killed me! Your girlfriend! You do remember that, don't you!?"

"I'm not defending her, because I do wanted to know who ordered the hit on you. I'm just saying that you went to far to get your answers." I wasn't getting anywhere with this. "Uhh just get Kayle over here. We done talking about this for now but we have so much more to discus. I am going out to clear my head because I witnessed and went through and need to process more things than I ever thought I would need to. Bye." I didn't even giver her a chance to respond. I turned grabbed my coat and left.

Hopping on the TP Pad I headed over to Olivia's place. "Liv are you in there? Can you open up I need a drinking buddy." I heard a groan and someone running towards the door. Quickly I see an Olivia standing in the door, that is dressed to go out. Yes I just talked as if Olivia is a wiled animal. "To Gragas?"

"To Gragas." With that the two of us took off and got there shortly. We decided to walk because well I wanted to. "So Oli what is a matter? Did you get into a fight with Riven?"

"Yeah you can say that." I mean she nearly killed someone to get information.

"What was it about."

"She just did something and it went a lot worse than what she implied. I… I just can be by her for a little and needed a drink. So I came to you to talk and drink. That is ok, is it?"

"It is perfectly fine with me Oli."

"So how was your game?"

"Oh it is actually tomorrow but it should be good. Irelia and I have done a lot of training to get make us communicate and move fluidly. I mean it's no where near a fluidly as Riven and you move but it is getting there. You should come and watch us. It begins at one tomorrow." At the moment the thought of Riven makes me feel uneasy.

"Sounds good, I'll be there. I know it is early to drink, I only want a beer and to get out of the house."

"Oli what really happened? You never have acted like this."

Sighing, I took a deep breath and than spoke. "I… I can't tell you. If I do you might get pulled into something that you don't want to be apart of."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Oli, it can't be that bad." Oh she is so wrong. "Trust me I can handle myself."

"Liv, you really really can't. I'm sorry I can't tell you, I uhh gotta go."

As I stood up to leave she grabbed my hand. Then before I knew it, she teleported us to some a TP Pad. In which we went to some far out woods that had a TP Pad. "No, look, there is no one around. Please tell me."

"Fine. Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you start getting attacked." I raised my hand and pinched my nose. God I can't believe I'm about to do this. At least you guys who are sitting there can't go tell the Noxian's this. "Ok before I met Riven she was on the run from Noxus. The day I did meet her she was about to be killed by the brothers of Noxus. I ended up stepping in and stopped the attack."

"You did what!? You fought the brothers of Noxus?!"

"Hah, yeah. Anyway, when I did that I may have entered into the equation. Once I chose her as my Champion, the bounty was suppose to be lifted. Swain though, wasn't going to have it. Last week, actually the day we went to Twisted Treeline Riven got attacked in our house. Riven actually died." Olivia looked like she was about to pass out. "After I caught Katarina in ice, I brought her back to life. I basically preformed open heart magic in my living room. I extracted one of Katarina's six inch blade that hit Riven straight in the heart. I really have no idea how it was physically possible for me to preform that level of healing magic. I have no healing capabilities, I only have the basic heal. Riven was a sleep for three days before she woke up in the middle of the night. Today I brought her to the hospital and found out I actually healed her perfectly. When she got back to the house there was no stopping her from torturing Katarina to get any and all information. She started off…" I went on and told her how the torturing all went. Olivia actually puked when I went into details and almost had me stopped but I was at the end and finished it off.

She actually began to cry and felt bad but not for Katarina but for Riven "I… I understand why you left but you shouldn't have."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have left. If she has suffered something that caused her to act like this, then she is hurting and needs you. You should go back and see her and comfort her." Even though her response was quick it did make sense.

"Ok I'll go back now." I quickly went and stood on the TP Pad and teleported to my house. When I got there it was erie and quiet. Then there was a noise that came from upstairs. "Riven are you there?"


End file.
